date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott
is the main antagonist of the Date A Live series who first introduced in Volume 5. He is the current director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Summary Westcott is the current director of DEM. It is unknown when and how he ended up as Executive Director for DEM, but he seemed to be familiar with almost everything happening around the company. He also seems to know about Shido's past, since he called him Takamiya before calling him again as Itsuka. Westcott is the one responsible for minimizing the punishment for Origami as he seemed to be interested in Origami's ability to pilot the <White Licorice>. He is also obsessed about harnessing the powers of the Spirits in their “natural form”, making him responsible for Tohka’s transformation into Dark Tohka. Appearance "He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit. His hair was dark ash blond, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. His age should around 30 years old, yet, he was a mysterious man that gave off a feeling that of being an experienced veteran," as described by Origami. Personality Shido describes Westcott's personality as one that "could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather 'abnormal'. He has shown to be arrogant, selfish, childish, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in another word, a “cruel” business man with an ambition. He doesn’t care much about little things (like his company or people's lives) as long as he reaches his "goal". Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him as valuable or less valuable moving pieces for his interests and goals. One instance of his cruelty was shown when he pondered how to draw out Tohka's "natural form", as he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. Another instance was shown when he let Nia escape so she could meet Shido and he could make her regain her hope in humanity, just so he could "turn the hope in despair" and make her go Inverse. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodmin betrayed a vow he made with him after he left the D.E.M. 30 years ago and formed Ratatoskr to stop him. He even asked Elliot to come back to the D.E.M and saw Elliot's actions as a child throwing a tantrum. History Background Not much is known about Westcott's early life. He seems to share a history with Elliot Baldwin Woodman, having worked together with him and Ellen at some point. They were the ones responsible for the First Spirit appearing in the world. However, at some point, Woodman left Westcott and Ellen and formed Ratatoskr in order to stop Westcott from reaching his 'Goal'. According to the members of DEM's Board of Directors, Westcott was also the person who invented the Realizer and the person who founded Deus Ex Machina Industries. Plot *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 5-10, 12-13 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-2, 4-5, 8-10 *Manga **Date AST Like *Game **Date A Live: Ars Install Powers & Abilities During Nia Creation, when Nia went into her Inverse Form, Artemisia was able to extract her Qlipha Crystal from her body and gave it to Westcott. He then bonded with it, giving him all the powers of Nia's Inverse Form. One of the powers he gained this way is the ability to summon Nia's Demon King, a book named . It can transfer information about a subject directly into his mind if he just thinks about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shido changing the past during Tobiichi Devil, and he can freely share this information with others just by simply touching them. It can also summon shadow-like creatures from its pages that follow every of his commands. However, since Nia's Inverse Form was in an incomplete state because of Shido's intervention, Westcott's is also in an incomplete state. It implies that the Demon King is not as powerful as it was, and/or does not have all the powers it had when Nia was using. Quotes * "Do you still not understand, even though I am saying this much?" ''Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 1 * ''"I'll leave this matter to you Ellen. ——Ellen. Ellen Mira Mathers. The strongest Wizard that is second to none. If it is you, you'll definitely be able to accomplish it. No matter who the opponent is, even if it is the being that causes the atrocity of destroying the world."''Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 1 * "…………..Kuku, a boy that is able to use the Spirit's power…………..I've heard about this and thought it was impossible but, I see, so that's how it is. Kuku, haha-hahahahahahahahaha!........Isn't this funny. In the end------everything was on the palm of her hands huh''." Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 9 * ''“By the way, Elliot. Why don’t you come back to us. You should know this too but, we Inversed . Our dearest realization is near. If you provide assistance that would probably make it even more certain. If you come back, Ellen would certainly be pleased.”''Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 * ''“This is ironic. To think the secret anti-spirit weapon came up with, would become our joker too. It isn’t particularly rare for medicine to become poison. However-------“ ''Light Novel Volume 9, Chapter 6 * ''“It’s a very simple thing. Rather than simply dropping the glass, it’s better to dropping it from higher place so that it would break easier.”''Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 5 Trivia *Westcott seems to have a goal involving the Spirits that could threaten the world as Elliot Woodman formed Ratatoskr to stop him. *His first name "Isaac" means "[[He will laugh]]" in Hebrew. *His last name, "Westcott", likely comes from William Wynn Westcott, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Human Category:DEM Category:Antagonists Category:Mystery Category:Manga Characters Category:Secondary Characters